The Bomb
by die-unbestechlichen
Summary: The life in Bikini Bottom is very peaceful and harmonic. But will happen if a terrorist plants a bomb in Bikini Bottom? Can SpongeBob and his friends save the town? - Complete.
1. First chapter

It's a wonderful sunny day in Bikini Bottom. The jellyfish are buzzing, the people are going into the park, little kids with balloons are hopping around. Squidward is taking a sunbathe, Patrick is still sleeping and SpongeBob is sitting together with Gary in front of the TV.

They are just switching through the telecasts as a special announcement reaches Bikini Bottom:

-Attention! Attention! The editorial department has just got the message that a terrorist hasplanted a bomb to Bikini Bottom! Every inhabitant of Bikini Bottom is ordered to leave Bikini Bottom immediately!-

Right away all people storm out of their houses without taking anything of their possessions into the available buses. However,...there are a few people who didn't get a seat or didn't even try it...

These people are:

Squidward who dedicates to the sun, in order to improve his - in his opinion - faultless skin

and Gary who tried to flee packed with two suitcases but who was disturbed by SpongeBob who wants to save the world and needs Gary to help him to clean the world of the evil,

and then there is Patrick who is about going to the jellyfishfields because he already forgot that a bombis plantedin Bikini Bottom.

So SpongeBob catches Gary and goes with him to Patrick who is standing with his jellyfishing rod in front of his house.

SpongeBob: "Hey, Patrick! Do you want to help me saving Bikini Bottom?"

Patrick: "Okay! I always had wanted to save the world! Ehhhhh...and what do we do now?"

Sp °knowseverything° "First we go to the town and look for some traces which the terrorist has left."

P: °filledwithenthusiasm° "Yeahhhhhhh!"

Sp: "Come on, let's ask Squidward whether he wants to join us!"

Like they decided, SpongeBob and Patrick go to Squidward.

Sp: "Hey, Squidward! A terrorist has left a bomb in Bikini Bottom. Do you help us saving our town?"

T: °doesnotunderstand° "A bomb? Ah, finally someone exterminates this one-horse town!" -°beginstounderstand°- "Whaaaaaaaaaaaat???? Aaaaa Teeeerroooooriiiiiiiist??? A bomb! In Bikini Bottom??? WAHHHHHH!!!!"

And he jumps right into the arms of SpongeBob.

Squidward starts to run like mad in circles and in a form like the eight, followed by a picturesque art work, in order to look for bus driving out of town.

When he recognises there's no chance getting out of town, he falls desperate on his knees. "What should I do now? Alone in town with these mad guys!"

Sp: "So you're coming with us?"

Squidward thinks: 'Should I better stay here or go with them? But who knows...perhaps the bomb is under my house...'

"I go with you."

All together they walk through Bikini Bottom in a worn down, quiet mood.

End of Chapter 1

We hope you enjoyed our first chapter and we would be really, really happy getting some reviews. The more reviews we get, the earlier you get the 2nd Chapter!

This is the English translation of our German Fanfic "Die Bombe", so there may be some mistakes. If there arebig mistakes, it would be nice if you tell us them.

Thanks.

die-unbestechlichen


	2. Second chapter

They have had it and then Patrick strikes on the new idea to eat crabburgers. As they enter the "Krosse Krabbe" (Mr Crabs restaurant), they hear: tick...tack...tick..tack...

Everybody fears, only Patrick asks grouching: "What is now? I want to have a crabburger."

Squidward °fearful°: "Don't move! The bomb could burst!"

Patrick °panic°: "The bomb!" and runs away.

After being able to think clear - or at least as "clear" as before - they follow the ticking.

SpongeBob notices that the noise comes from Mr. Crabs office. Slowly, they open the door.

The ticking goes louder. As the door is open, they can see a big chest from which the ticking comes.

Patrick: "Hey, the chest is alive!"

Everybody carries out the chest but only very lightly, so that everyone can run away if it explodes.

SpongeBob asks where to burst it, whereupon Squidward says: "In your pineapple!"

After heavy discussions they decide on the jellyfish fields because there was no jellyfish present who could set it's face against.

With conjuncted powers, they push up the chest on a hill. Nearly on top, everyone thinks that he can let go and so the chest slides down the whole burdensome way with the running mob before it. After once more effort, they have heaved the chest on the verge of the hill, as suddenly a jellyfish appears. While the people are argueing what to do now, the snoopy jellyfish pitchforks the chest slightly, so that the chest falls down the steep wall of the hill.

Gary who is the only one who remarks what has happened brings this to the other's notice.

Everybody cries out horrified when the chest gets to the ground with a loud bang. The chest opens and out of the dark of it is a tick...tack...tick...tack audible.

SpongeBob: "Wah! Save your hide! We are doomed!"

Squidward - with a fearful lool- : "Help! I'm too young to die! Take SpongeBob, not me!"

If you wouldn't know it, you would think that they all make a race down the hill. Stop - all? No, one is missing. Patrick walks placid in the jellyfish fields. After they got together in a safe space from the bomb, they calm down.

Then SpongeBob asks the placid Patrick: "Doesn't the ticking drives you up the pole?"

Patrick: "Nooo, why should it?" Then he makes a bee line for the chest, opens it, takes out the bomb and walks to the others who flinch with widened eyes.

Patrick, in contrast to the others placid, shouts happily - just as he had won the knock-on-the-pot game - :Hey, look, there's a bomb masked as a egg timer!"

Despite his confident walk, he stumbles over a stone and the egg timer flies exactly to Squidward. He catches it with a horrified outcry and throws it like a hot potatoe tp SpongeBob. He also catches it with loud screaming and throws it to Patrick who throws it to Gary. But Gary can't catch the bomb and so it recoils from him. Everybody runs or creeps away as a fast as one can with closed eyes.

As Squidward notices that there is no blast, he goes to the egg timer, picks it up and thinks: "These idiots were afraid of a EGG TIMER! They are so timorous and craven, I want to see them when they cry with fear."

With this in his mind, he throws it on SpongeBob in order to strike horror into him and laughs nasty. The horrified pineapple-occupant drops it fast and hides behind a bush to protect himself against another attacks. Surprised he finds there another egg timer without thinking anything more. But he wants revenge and throws it to Squidward.

PENG KABUNG CRASH

°destroy°

°burn°

The real bomb bursts. It was loud to the bursting point. All keep theor ears shut. Nothing seems to be happened.

But was has happened to our "beloved" Squidward? Covered with soot and singed off tentacular hairs he stands there overtakes. Then he collaps with exhaustion and passes out.

When Squidward wakes up again, he lies in a bed in the hospital. "What...what has happened?"

There Patrick and SpongeBob jump to their feet and answer his question.

Sp: "You know, there was this bomb threat-"

P: "And we found a chest-"

Sp: "And there was a egg timer in it-"

P: "But we thought it was a bomb-"

Sp: "But then suddenly another egg timer appeared-"

P: "Ufos came out and there was the end of the world!" Dramatically he falls on his knees.

SpongeBob and Squidward pause.

Sp: "Er...well, in any case you were hit by the bomb."

Squidward: "Oh yes. I remember..." - turns around to SpongeBob - "You had thrown the bomb on me!"

SpongeBob °fast°: "Squidward, you must have a concussion. I would NEVER do something like that!"

Squidward: "But-" Just as Squidward wants to signify his opinion, Sandy comes in and says: "Oh, you poor old chap! I've brought you a surprise! And it is-" The excitement rises - and she pulls out a egg timer.

Everyone except for Sandy: "Wahhhhhhh!"

Sandy: "Why are you screaming? It's just an egg timer."

Squidward really jumps out of his bed, wrenchs the present from her hands and throws it out of the window.

Sandy °angry°: "Hey, what are you doing! Why do you throw my present away?"

After they had explained everything and everything's okay again, Patrick switches on the television and a voice chimes: "Bikini Bottom was unfettered from the bomb. Our special thanks goes to our brave inhabitants SpongeBob Squarepants and Patrick Star who disarmed the bomb under life application-"

Squidward °disengages°: "WAHHHHHHHHHH!" °throwswithpillows°

The End

Thanks for all the nice reviews. We wanted to present you the translation earlier but we didn't find the time.

Die-unbestechlichen


End file.
